This invention relates to a multiple position bookstand and more particularly, to such a bookstand which permits the positioning and holding an open book in an upright position as well as positioning and holding an open book on its side edge to permit reading the book in a reclining position, as well as permitting the user to turn the pages while reading in the reclining position.
Although many readers enjoy reading in bed which is relaxing, and for some is used to induce sleep, the problem resides in holding the book. In some positions the arms, hands or shoulders become tired and cramped while in others, the back may hurt, all of which inhibits the pleasure in such reading. Other bed-ridden people may be in no position to hold the book thereby requiring some sort of an elaborate pivoting table, stand or elaborate bookholding device to permit reading in an upright position. Reading from an all-out reclining position would be extremely difficult. Such elaborate stands, mounts or book holders generally are special purpose and cannot be used in multiple applications, for example, mounting the book in different positions either upright or on its side, while at the same time being adjustable enough to permit page turning in at least one of its book-holding modes.